Feels Good
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Frunció el entrecejo, confundida, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Quería matarla de los nervios? Haciendo preguntas cómo ésas en momentos cómo aquellos. A veces se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de un tonto como él. /One-Shot/


_**Advertencias**_**: AU.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: FMA y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, sólo este fanfiction es mío y lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feels Good.<strong>

* * *

><p>El catorce de febrero nunca había sido una fecha muy importante para ella. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aquél día comenzó a inquietarle más de lo que en realidad debía. Tras noches y noches de haberlo pensado minuciosamente, concluyó que ésa sensación extraña que sentía en el estómago cada vez que lo veía no eran ganas de vomitar, y que las ansias por volver a encontrarse con él no eran indicios de que se estaba volviendo loca, sino señales que le enviaba su corazoncito acerca de que <em>de verdad<em> estaba enamorada.

A decir verdad, no tenía una muy buena idea de qué podía hacer para que ése _idiota _notase la existencia de ésos fuertes sentimientos que se habían alojado en su corazón y la hacían alterarse tanto cada vez que su nombre se escribía en su revuelta mente de adolescente.

Teniendo tan sólo quince años, el amor era algo muy extraño para ella, pero también muy deseado. Influenciada por aquellas nuevas novelas de amor y comentarios demasiados optimistas por parte sus mejores amigas, ya prácticamente se había imaginado toda su vida de casada junto al muchacho dueño de su amor. Pero, ¿y si él tan sólo la veía como una amiga? ¿Qué haría entonces? Y no lo sabría si se quedaba sentada pensando y soñando, ella no era de la clase de chicas que sólo miraban, no, jamás lo había sido ni lo sería.

Por eso, luego de haber pasado gran parte de la tarde contemplando nerviosamente el calendario en su teléfono celular, decidió que no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad por alto; a partir de ése momento comenzaría su improvisado plan y con todo su esfuerzo trataría convertir su relación en algo más que una simple amistad.

* * *

><p>Sus dedos se deslizaban una y otra vez por su rubia cabellera, peinaba con cuidado su flequillo y se aseguraba que la cola de caballo no fuera a desarmarse. Disimuladamente miró su reflejo en un pequeño espejito y algo disgustada, deslizó por sus labios un poco de brillo labial sabor a fresas.<p>

—¿Intentas verte bonita? No te esfuerces, eso es algo imposible para ti —la joven dio un pequeño salto debido al susto e identificó de inmediato quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

Se levantó de golpe de su pupitre y miró desafiante al chico.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, idio-? —de pronto recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga: _"No seas tan brusca con él, debes verte bonita y ser amable"_, por lo que se interrumpió a sí misma y corrigió—. ¿Realmente no me veo linda? —agitó un par de veces su largas pestañas en un intento de ser coqueta y contempló al joven con falsa dulzura. _Oh_, eso no era lo suyo.

—Claro, claro —por su parte, él desvió la mirada rápidamente escondiendo un leve rubor y se apresuró a sentarse en su banco junto a la chica. Ella bufó molesta y lo imitó.

Winry estaba particularmente inquieta. Estaba sentada junto al chico que le gustaba, y esto no era algo muy nuevo, es decir, se sentaba junto a Edward desde que tenía memoria pero hacía poco que sus sentimientos había cambiado. No le costaba hablar con él, pero habían ratos —cuando estaban en silencio, por ejemplo— en los que los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

—Ey, Winry —susurró él tratando de no ser escuchado por el profesor de biología—. ¿Sabes en qué fecha estamos?

—¿En cuál? —un escalofrío se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Trece de febrero.

—¿Q-qué hay con eso? —no pudo evitar tartamudear.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? —ella le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Bueno, bueno, se trata de San Valentín. ¿Tienes alguien especial con quien pasar ése día? —miró de reojo cómo las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban de rojo y se tensaba.

—¿P-por qué lo dices? —debía esquivar esa pregunta costara lo que costara.

—Olvídalo.

Edward dirigió sus ojos miel de vuelta al pizarrón y pasó a ignorar a Winry, claramente molesto.  
>Frunció el entrecejo, confundida, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Quería matarla de los nervios? Haciendo preguntas cómo ésas en momentos cómo aquellos. A veces se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de un tonto como él.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué piensas hacer?<p>

En el exterior del salón, en los corredores, sólo se escuchaba escándalo. Era el receso y May, su mejor amiga, había aprovechado para bombardear con preguntas a la confundida chica. Con las manos en la cintura y una mirada que _exigía_ respuestas, la joven observaba fijamente a la rubia esperando palabra alguna.

Winry se removía en su lugar, disconforme. Los mofletes inflados y los brazos cruzados completaban su puchero. Ella quería salir al recreo y evadir aquella charla.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes? ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste tan emocionada la otra noche diciéndome que te gustaba Ed y que querías acercarte a él _románticamente_? ¿No era que ibas a aprovechar el catorce de febrero?

—No me regañes, sé lo que dije —desvió sus ojos celestes hacia un costado—. Es sólo que… No se me ocurre un buen plan.

May le dio un leve golpecito a Winry en la cabeza. Ésta alzó la vista un tanto aturdida y la mano de su amiga descendió hasta llegar a su hombro. Una sonrisa cargada de afecto y apoyo se dibujó en los labios de la joven, su mirada oscura se suavizó y le transmitió a Winry toda la confianza que necesitaba. May podía ser bastante gruñona, pero era una chica amable y siempre, pero siempre, estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Habían llorado, reído, discutido, metido en problemas y muchísimas cosas más juntas, y ambas sabían que pasara lo que pasara seguirían de esa forma hasta el final.

—Quizás es momento de que te confieses.

Winry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su rostro se tiñó de un gracioso color rojizo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo debería hacer eso?

Su amiga _sí_ que era inexperta. May suspiró y comenzó a escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello en una de las hojas que yacían en el escritorio de Winry.

—Toma esto y síguelo al pie de la letra —le entregó un papel con un montón de palabras garabateadas en él—, recuerda que si no te sientes segura, no te sobre esfuerces —finalizó.

Winry le dirigió una sonrisa confiada y soltó un decidido "Sí".  
>Echó un leve vistazo a la hoja y se dio cuenta que ésa tarde resultaría ser más larga de lo que esperaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Su cabello cayó libre sobre su espalda, y bailó junto con sus movimientos, sin embargo, no tardó en ser recogido nuevamente. Acomodó por última vez el delantal blanco y se aseguró de que los moños estuvieran bien atados. Una vez creyó todo listo, llevó las manos a la cintura y se dispuso a releer la tan dichosa hoja.<p>

"_Sé que eres bastante olvidadiza, así que te lo escribiré detenidamente. Recuerda que a los hombres se los conquista por el estómago." _ Winry dejó escapar una risita. "_En San Valentín se acostumbra regalar cosas, ¿sabías? ¡Y qué mejor para acompañar una confesión que una torta de chocolate!" _ Casi, pero casi se desmaya. _"Pero también sé que no sirves para hacer más que pie de manzana, así que te dejaré la receta tal cual mi abuela me la enseñó:_

_Ingredientes:_

_-. Tres tazas de harina.  
>-. Tres cucharaditas de polvo para hornear.<br>-. Dos barras de mantequilla.  
>-. Dos cucharadas de vainilla.<br>-. Dos tazas de azúcar.  
>-. Cinco huevos.<br>-. Un vaso de leche.  
>-. Cuarenta y cinco gramos de cocoa.<em>

_Paso uno: En un recipiente acrema la mantequilla con el azúcar.  
>Paso dos: Agrégale uno a uno los huevos, la harina cernida con el polvo para hornear, la cocoa y bate.<br>Paso tres: Enseguida agrega la leche y la vainilla.  
>Paso cuatro: Sigue batiendo hasta incorporar todo completamente.<br>Paso cinco: En un molde engrasado vierte la mezcla y mete al horno durante treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos a una temperatura de 250ºC._

_Paso seis: Decóralo con crema chantilly o betún de chocolate, como tú prefieras.  
>Paso siete: Al sacar el pastel déjalo enfriar para que así sea más fácil desmoldarlo.<em>

_Suerte, cariño."_

Winry aplaudió contenta por haber entendido todos los pasos y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de la receta.

No estaba segura de qué saldría de aquello, pero nada perdía por intentar, ¿no? Tardó más de lo que esperaba y su delantal acabó más sucio de lo que le hubiera imaginado, pero al final del día había _un algo_ creciendo dentro del horno. Satisfecha, se quitó la ropa sucia y se fue directo al baño, ahora sólo le restaba pensar en cómo haría para dejar de lado su vergüenza y hacerle frente al asunto.

El agua pasó de fría a hirviendo, y luego a tibia. Las finas gotas se deslizaban por su piel removiendo cualquier rastro que el chocolate hubiera dejado. Cerró los ojos con calma y enfocó su mente en una sola tarea.  
>Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia. Se conocían desde siempre, por eso en su interior permanecía el miedo de que aquello no funcionase, y su amistad se convirtiera en recuerdos que tarde o temprano dejarían de lado en los rincones más oscuros de sus mentes.<br>Pero no quería dejar de intentarlo sólo por eso, ése sentimiento que había nacido como algo confuso se había desarrollado en algo más profundo y poderoso. Winry casi podía asegurar que eso no había comenzado hacía tan sólo unos días, sino que ése amor había estado oculto en su corazón y poco a poco había salido a la luz, o la luz se había acercado a él, no estaba segura.  
>Edward era una persona testaruda, un tanto gruñona y escandalosa. Además era un poco más bajo que los demás chicos de su escuela, lo cual realmente le molestaba. Pero aún así, ella se había enamorado de él. Se había enamorado de su forma de ser obstinada, de ésa sonrisa que sólo él sabía hacer, de sus ojos color miel, de sus bromas estúpidas, de ésa manera suya de levantarle el ánimo cuando veía todo perdido, de la amistad que le había brindado siendo tan jóvenes; por y a pesar de todo se había enamorado de él. Y terminara como debía terminar, ella se iba a confesar.<p>

* * *

><p>Las clases habían finalizado y Winry tenía todo listo para el gran momento. May había estado regalándole miradas que buscaban animarla toda la jornada (lo cual sólo había logrado dejarla un poquito más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba). Oficialmente era catorce de febrero, Winry había preparado un paquete rojo con un lazo a tono para el pastel, y una pequeña etiquetita rosada para la dedicatoria. En la mañana, las personas que también habían hecho algo especial para aquella fecha, ya habían realizado sus movimientos. La joven se enteró que en otro curso un muchacho llamado Roy se le había confesado a una chica de una forma parecida a la que ella planeaba hacerlo y todo había salido bien. Eso la relajó un poco.<p>

Edward le había pedido a Winry que la espere en el salón de clases ya que había ido a entregar un trabajo que tenía pendiente de Historia —ambos volvían juntos todos los días a sus casas—, todos ya se habían marchado y la joven aguardaba solitaria sentada sobre uno de los pupitres del fondo.  
>Apretaba nerviosamente la frágil cajita, el rojo se había apoderado completamente de sus mejillas y no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior.<p>

—Winry —la llamó Edward mientras entraba al salón, llamando la atención de la avergonzada joven. Ésta alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. El azul cielo chocó contra ése cálido color miel. Se contemplaron fijamente, sus miradas entrelazadas y los sentimientos de ambos salieron a flote. Winry se paró y se acercó a Edward a paso lento, completamente segura de sus acciones.

Con tan sólo una mirada _suya_ se había llenado de todo el valor que tanto necesitaba.

Estaban a pasos de distancia, sus ojos en ningún momento se habían separado. Winry dibujó una suave sonrisa y esta vez fue Edward quien se sonrojó. Alzó la caja con el presente dentro y extendió los brazos, respiró hondo y el sol que se colaba por la ventana iluminó sus ojos celestes.

—Me gustas.

Edward abrió la boca ligeramente por el asombro. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y tomó el regalo sorprendiendo un poco a la joven. Susurró un tranquilo "Gracias" y lo último que Winry sintió fue que algo apretaba su cuerpo fuertemente.

Su larga cabellera rubia bailó por el brusco movimiento y las mejillas le ardieron más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—E-ed, ¡Ed! —logró articular, aturdida. El joven sólo la abrazó más fuerte aún y Winry comprendió.

Contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo y se apresuró a corresponder el gesto. Con algo de timidez llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico, y hundió su cabeza entre su pecho y su cuello. Una inmensa felicidad invadió el corazón de la joven y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita.  
>Winry sintió que la luz del sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca y que finalmente los miedos abandonarían su ser. Se sentía a salvo, se sentía <em>bien<em>.

Edward respiró hondo y se dejó llenar los pulmones del dulce aroma de aquella cabellera rubia.

Todo había _salido bien_.

Y desde aquella posición, el joven alcanzó a leer en la pequeña tarjetita rosada un "_Feliz San Valentín, idiota_" garabateado en él. Y no pudo contener una carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong> Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hice este One-Shot para una tarea de lengua en la que debía escribir una historia y agregarle un texto indicativo con pasos a seguir y toda la bola, la cosa es que como hace rato que no escribía nada de Fma y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic maté dos pájaros de un tiro :'D <strong>

**Esto es lo más meloso y **_**bléh**_** que he escrito, quizás haya OoC o quizás no, pero tuve que hacerlo cosa de que la profe entienda. Así que no me compliqué demasiado. Ah, perdón por el cliché xD ****Igual unas amigas lo leyeron y terminó por gustarles, despuéees les expliqué que era un fanfic (saben que me gusta el anime y tó' eso).**

**Espero que lo disfruten o al menos les saque una sonrisita :3 **

**P.D.: La receta para la torta la saqué de una página de internet, así que los créditos se van ahí (?) c:  
><strong>


End file.
